villageofhate
by tides-of-hell
Summary: 3 years from now naruto is srill in the village sasuke is a missing nin but dosent work for sound and the people of khona decide its a perfect oppertunity to get rid of a certin blond haired vessel


I dont own naruto hell I dont even own pokemon so why would I own something good (sorry pokemon fans but im allowed my own opinon)  
  
Naruto ran down an ally of Khona gasping for air. Behind him were the villagers fiannly deciding to rid themselves of that "vessel".With the hoakage on a mission this was the perfect opportunity.  
  
Naruto ran through the ally and into the park hoping to find a place to hid.No such luck as the villagers closed off the gates and began a search of the park.  
  
"He is over there yelled one of the villagers.  
  
"shit said Naruto as he stood from his hiding place an took off down one off the pathes he continued to run but could hear there feat pounding on the pavement and the smell of burning torches.  
  
Reaching a dead end Naruto turned to look the villagers in the eye. There were hundreds of them more then he could ever hope to beat. The loud babbling of the crowd died down as the villagers began to raise there cross bows  
  
"If I die ill die with dignity" naruto thought definitely.  
  
"Whats going on here?" came an indifferent voice from behind the crowd to see the missing nin Uchia Sasuke standing there with his hands in his pockets. His eyes just blood red and the comas gone completely  
  
"Sa-sasuke how"? asked naruto with a dumbfounded look  
  
"I told you before I left did I not that if you were my bracelet you will never come into harms way".  
  
flash back two years earlier  
  
Naruto awoke as a flash of lightning streamed across the night sky he looked out his window to watch the rain beat down on the streets of khona mercilessly soaking any poor individual that got themselves caught in the horrific combination of hail rain and wind down to the bone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young man walking through the rain. On closer encpection he saw that it was sasuke.  
  
"Oi Sasuke bastard" Nauto yelled "What are you doing in that storm come up hear before you catch something". Sasuke just kinda shrugged and cocentrated his chakra on his feet and walked up the wall and climbed in his window.  
  
"hello dobe" SAsuke said clearly distracted. This worried Naruto. When Sasuke wasn't an unemotional bastard something was wrong.  
  
"Sasuke whats wrong" asked Naruto "Is it the cursed seal again?"  
  
"No" Sasuke said "I'm leaving to kill my brother I'm stronger now and he needs to be killed by my hand". Naruto looked at sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke was leaving. Sasuke his friend, his rival and his crush. Yes Naruto was gay and could freely admit it to himself and now since Sasuke was leaving Naruto had a great opportunity to tell him both his secrets. That he was gay and that he was in love with sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke I" Nauto began but Sasuke interrupted him  
  
"Naruto before you say what ever it is your going to say  
  
"Nauto before you tell me what ever your going to say let me tell you no show you how i feel" Then Sasuke kissed him. Naruto eyes widened a bit but none the less began to deepen the kiss.  
  
Several hours later  
  
Naruto awoke to find himself in an emty bed. Had sasuke left already? he jumped up to see a small envelope on his bedside table. curiously opening naruto saw studded bracelet with a note attached to it in the neatest handwriting he had ever seen.  
  
This is my gift to you. If you were it you will always be under my protection  
  
End flashback  
  
"If you so much as lay one finger on him ill rip your kidney out your fucking nose" sasuke threatened to a villager who was trying to get naruto in the confusion.  
  
"Kill them both" yelled a random voice from the crowd and they began charging at Naruto. With lightning fast speed Sasuke ran infront of Naruto and begain shooting fire balls at them but they just kept on charging. Doing another set of hand seals a sheild formed around them then Sasuke walked over to naruto and judo chopped him in the back of the neck and threw him over the wall.  
  
"Its to keep you safe sorry" was the last thing naruto heard Sasuke say before passing out.  
  
Naruto woke up several hours later and jumped still in the patch of soft grass were Sasuke chucked him. Sasuke! naruto quickly jumped over the wall to see Sasuke lying on the ground in pool of his own blood. around him were the bodies of hundreds of villagers. He even saw the one guy that sasuke had threatened and saw that Sasuke really did rip the guys kidney out. Naruto would of laughed if it wasn't for Sasuke. Naruto ran to sasukes body an checked his pulse.  
  
He was dead.  
  
fin  
  
what did you think good? , bad reviews and give me your feed back 


End file.
